Yogscast Wiki:Wiki Staff
The Admin Team, called the''' A-Team for short, is a group of upper access users and helpful users on the wiki. A user can get Chat Moderator rights after helping the wiki enough, and for one to get Rollbacker , Administrator and Bureaucrat, all the previous rights are required. The Admin Team includes mainly helpful and active users. You can ask and suggest things to any of these people below and they will be glad to help. Despite its name, the team isn't made up of Admins but Upper Level Access Users, such as Chat Moderators and Rollbackers. List of Members Yogscast members or users associated with the Yogscast don't count towards the user amount limit in their group. Inactive/Retired Members Inactive members don't count towards the user amount limit in their group. Members will be added back to their groups if they become active again. History of the Yogscast Wiki Admin Team ImageSize = width:700 height:1000 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:100 top:0 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2011 till:31/10/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:01/01/2011 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:01/01/2011 Colors = id:bureaucrat value:yellow legend:Bureaucrat id:admin value:green legend:Admin id:rollback value:red legend:Rollbacker id:chatmod value:blue legend:Chat Moderator id:user value:teal legend:Registered User id:inactive value:purple legend:Inactive id:blocked value:black legend:Blocked id:filler value:white legend:Unregistered BarData = bar:Peva text: "Peva3" bar:Lady text: "LadyFajra" bar:Simson text: "GL Simson" bar:Euvel text: "Euvel" bar:Dyneslott text: "Dyneslott" bar:Nixeu text: "Nixeu" bar:Brainsbeer text: "Brainsbeer" bar:Wolfii text: "Wolfii" bar:Frozen text: "Frozen Jese" bar:Elite text: "Soldier Elite" bar:Tkaia text: "TkaiaWolf" bar:Aeth text: "Aethelhelm" bar:JT text: "SnowyNix" bar:Lightning text: "LightningD" bar:Game text: "Game Console" bar:Junior text: "OrangeStripes Jr" bar:Mister text: "MisterGryphon" bar:Space text: "Space Jam" bar:Dark text: "DarknightWolf" bar:Redharlow text: "Redharlow 95" bar:Gamer text: "Gamerboy555" bar:Shiplord text: "Shiplord13" bar:Toast text: "Supertoastfairy" bar:Jayden text: "JaydenKieran" bar:Xas text: "Xasparaz" bar:Penguin text: "Thepenguin9" bar:Dragon text: "Dragonofelder" bar:Neena text: "Totallyneena" bar:Black text: "BLACK OUT" bar:Adamo text: "Adamo Magus" bar:Tower text: "Tower12346" bar:Thin text: "ThinWhiteMale" bar:Swampin text: "SwampinBlazes" bar:Abi text: "AbiHaines" bar:Elfdemon text: "Elfdemon101" bar:Juntapp text: "Juntapp" bar:Kalse text: "Kalse1229" bar:Lemonz text: "Lemonz699612345" bar:Shadow text: "ShadowAuraInnes" bar:Cyber text: "Cyber-Funk" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Peva from:01/01/2011 till:05/03/2011 color:filler bar:Peva from:05/03/2011 till:27/10/2012 color:bureaucrat bar:Peva from:28/10/2012 till:30/01/2013 color:blocked bar:Peva from:30/01/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Simson from:05/03/2011 till:11/05/2011 color:user bar:Simson from:12/03/2011 till:31/10/2011 color:admin bar:Simson from:01/11/2011 till:end color:inactive bar:Euvel from:05/03/2011 till:11/05/2011 color:user bar:Euvel from:12/03/2011 till:31/10/2011 color:admin bar:Euvel from:01/11/2011 till:end color:inactive bar:Lady from:07/03/2011 till:11/05/2011 color:user bar:Lady from:12/03/2011 till:31/10/2011 color:admin bar:Lady from:01/11/2011 till:end color:inactive bar:Dyneslott from:08/11/2011 till:26/03/2012 color:bureaucrat bar:Dyneslott from:27/03/2012 till:11/11/2012 color:blocked bar:Dyneslott from:12/11/2012 till:17/11/2012 color:user bar:Dyneslott from:18/11/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Nixeu from:21/07/2011 till:07/03/2012 color:user bar:Nixeu from:08/03/2012 till:10/12/2013 color:bureaucrat bar:Nixeu from:11/12/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Brainsbeer from:29/05/2011 till:17/03/2012 color:user bar:Brainsbeer from:18/03/2012 till:30/07/2014 color:admin bar:Brainsbeer from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Wolfii from:14/09/2011 till:17/03/2012 color:user bar:Wolfii from:18/03/2012 till:03/04/2012 color:admin bar:Wolfii from:04/04/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Frozen from:17/04/2012 till:23/06/2012 color:user bar:Frozen from:24/06/2012 till:26/06/2012 color:chatmod bar:Frozen from:27/06/2012 till:16/01/2014 color:admin bar:Frozen from:17/01/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Elite from:15/07/2012 till:23/08/2012 color:user bar:Elite from:24/08/2012 till:09/11/2012 color:admin bar:Elite from:10/11/2012 till:end color:bureaucrat bar:Tkaia from:20/08/2012 till:04/09/2012 color:user bar:Tkaia from:05/09/2012 till:25/09/2012 color:chatmod bar:Tkaia from:26/09/2012 till:21/02/2014 color:admin bar:Tkaia from:22/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Aeth from:05/03/2011 till:13/09/2012 color:user bar:Aeth from:14/09/2012 till:02/06/2013 color:admin bar:Aeth from:03/06/2013 till:30/07/2014 color:bureaucrat bar:Aeth from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:JT from:05/06/2011 till:12/10/2012 color:user bar:JT from:13/10/2012 till:02/01/2013 color:chatmod bar:JT from:03/01/2013 till:02/08/2013 color:admin bar:JT from:03/08/2013 till:19/05/2014 color:inactive bar:JT from:20/05/2014 till:end color:admin bar:Lightning from:16/08/2012 till:12/11/2012 color:user bar:Lightning from:13/11/2012 till:23/12/2012 color:rollback bar:Lightning from:24/12/2012 till:26/02/2013 color:chatmod bar:Lightning from:27/02/2013 till:29/04/2013 color:admin bar:Lightning from:30/04/2013 till:end color:blocked bar:Game from:07/03/2013 till:01/05/2013 color:user bar:Game from:02/05/2013 till:16/05/2013 color:admin bar:Game from:17/05/2013 till:end color:blocked bar:Junior from:17/06/2013 till:21/06/2013 color:user bar:Junior from:17/06/2013 till:11/02/2014 color:admin bar:Junior from:12/02/2014 till:31/05/2014 color:inactive bar:Junior from:31/05/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:admin bar:Junior from:31/07/2014 till:11/10/2014 color:inactive bar:Junior from: 11/10/2014 till:end color:admin bar:Mister from:04/11/2012 till:30/11/2012 color:user bar:Mister from:01/12/2012 till:26/12/2012 color:rollback bar:Mister from:27/12/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Space from:07/03/2011 till:14/12/2012 color:user bar:Space from:15/12/2012 till:22/12/2012 color:chatmod bar:Space from:23/12/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Dark from:19/07/2012 till:16/01/2013 color:user bar:Dark from:17/01/2013 till:14/03/2013 color:rollback bar:Dark from:15/03/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Redharlow from:28/10/2012 till:16/01/2013 color:user bar:Redharlow from:17/01/2013 till:19/01/2014 color:rollback bar:Redharlow from:20/01/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Gamer from:10/12/2012 till:07/02/2013 color:user bar:Gamer from:08/02/2013 till:31/03/2013 color:chatmod bar:Gamer from:01/04/2013 till:08/08/2013 color:admin bar:Gamer from:09/08/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Shiplord from:20/07/2012 till:13/02/2013 color:user bar:Shiplord from:14/02/2013 till:04/05/2013 color:rollback bar:Shiplord from:05/05/2013 till:31/03/2014 color:chatmod bar:Shiplord from:01/04/2014 till:end color:admin bar:Toast from:25/06/2012 till:14/02/2013 color:user bar:Toast from:15/02/2013 till:26/02/2013 color:rollback bar:Toast from:27/02/2013 till:15/03/2013 color:chatmod bar:Toast from:16/03/2013 till:23/03/2014 color:admin bar:Toast from:24/03/2014 till:18/05/2014 color:inactive bar:Toast from:19/05/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:admin bar:Toast from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Jayden from:04/02/2013 till:24/03/2013 color:user bar:Jayden from:25/03/2013 till:31/03/2013 color:rollback bar:Jayden from:01/04/2013 till:14/05/2013 color:chatmod bar:Jayden from:15/05/2013 till:28/05/2013 color:admin bar:Jayden from:29/05/2013 till:end color:blocked bar:Xas from:15/11/2012 till:07/04/2013 color:user bar:Xas from:08/04/2013 till:30/04/2013 color:rollback bar:Xas from:01/05/2013 till:14/05/2013 color:chatmod bar:Xas from:15/05/2013 till:25/02/2014 color:admin bar:Xas from:26/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Penguin from:05/11/2012 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Penguin from:11/05/2013 till:07/08/2013 color:rollback bar:Penguin from:08/08/2013 till:20/04/2014 color:inactive bar:Penguin from:21/04/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:rollback bar:Penguin from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Dragon from:13/01/2013 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Dragon from:11/05/2013 till:31/05/2013 color:rollback bar:Dragon from:01/06/2013 till:09/06/2013 color:chatmod bar:Dragon from:10/06/2013 till:10/07/2013 color:blocked bar:Dragon from:11/07/2013 till:17/09/2013 color:rollback bar:Dragon from:18/09/2013 till:31/03/2014 color:chatmod bar:Dragon from:01/04/2014 till:18/07/2014 color:admin bar:Dragon from:19/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Neena from:24/03/2013 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Neena from:11/05/2013 till:31/05/2013 color:rollback bar:Neena from:01/06/2013 till:21/07/2013 color:chatmod bar:Neena from:22/07/2013 till:27/08/2014 color:admin bar:Neena from:27/08/2014 till:09/10/2014 color:bureaucrat bar:Neena from:09/10/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Black from:22/04/2013 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Black from:11/05/2013 till:01/07/2013 color:rollback bar:Black from:02/07/2013 till:03/08/2013 color:chatmod bar:Black from:04/08/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Adamo from:26/09/2012 till:28/05/2013 color:user bar:Adamo from:29/05/2013 till:05/02/2014 color:rollback bar:Adamo from:06/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Tower from:03/01/2013 till:29/06/2013 color:user bar:Tower from:30/06/2013 till:11/07/2013 color:rollback bar:Tower from:12/07/2013 till:14/08/2013 color:chatmod bar:Tower from:15/08/2013 till:13/02/2014 color:admin bar:Tower from:14/02/2014 till:30/05/2014 color:inactive bar:Tower from:30/05/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:admin bar:Tower from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Thin from:05/05/2013 till:30/10/2013 color:user bar:Thin from:31/10/2013 till:11/11/2013 color:rollback bar:Thin from:12/11/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:chatmod bar:Thin from:02/01/2014 till:21/04/2014 color:admin bar:Thin from:22/04/2014 till:09/10/2014 color:bureaucrat bar:Thin from:09/10/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Swampin from:13/12/2012 till:16/11/2013 color:user bar:Swampin from:17/11/2013 till:30/07/2014 color:rollback bar:Swampin from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Abi from:14/05/2013 till:02/12/2013 color:user bar:Abi from:03/12/2013 till:30/07/2014 color:rollback bar:Abi from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Elfdemon from:12/10/2013 till:28/02/2014 color:user bar:Elfdemon from:01/03/2014 till:07/03/2014 color:rollback bar:Elfdemon from:08/03/2014 till:05/08/2014 color:chatmod bar:Elfdemon from:05/08/2014 till:17/08/2014 color:rollback bar:Elfdemon from:17/08/2014 till:end color:admin bar:Juntapp from:26/10/2013 till:28/02/2014 color:user bar:Juntapp from:01/03/2014 till:08/03/2014 color:rollback bar:Juntapp from:09/03/2014 till:05/06/2014 color:chatmod bar:Juntapp from:06/06/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Kalse from:11/12/2012 till:31/03/2014 color:user bar:Kalse from:01/04/2014 till:06/06/2014 color:rollback bar:Kalse from:07/06/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Lemonz from:12/08/2013 till:31/03/2014 color:user bar:Lemonz from:01/04/2014 till:06/06/2014 color:rollback bar:Lemonz from:08/06/2014 till:24/07/2014 color:inactive bar:Lemonz from:24/07/2014 till:09/10/2014 color:rollback bar:Lemonz from:09/10/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Shadow from:15/08/2012 till:19/07/2014 color:user bar:Shadow from:19/07/2014 till:05/08/2014 color:rollback bar:Shadow from:05/08/2014 till:08/08/2014 color:chatmod bar:Shadow from:08/08/2014 till:27/08/2014 color:rollback bar:Shadow from:28/08/2014 till:end color:admin bar:Cyber from:08/10/2013 till:05/08/2014 color:user bar:Cyber from:05/08/2014 till:21/08/2014 color:chatmod bar:Cyber from:21/08/2014 till:end color:rollback Joining The Admin Team If you would like to join as a Chat Moderator, you need a history of almost no unacceptable behaviour and you will also need to be active on a regular basis. Please note that we have a limit for the maximum amount of Administrators and Bureaucrats as listed below: *Bureaucrat Limit: 4 1/4' *'Administrator Limit: 10 5/10' *'Rollbacker Limit: No Limit 2' *'Chat Moderator Limit: No Limit 0' If you wish to apply for an upper-level position (more specifically, the position of Chat Moderator), please apply at Yogscast Wiki:Rights Requests. Who To Contact '''General Wiki Issues:' All of the below The Yogscast: MintyMinute (Community Manager), Lomadia (General Inquiries) Technical Wiki Issues: '''All of the below '''Wiki Graphics: '''All of the below '''Editing/Writing: Shiplord13, ShadowAuraInnes, Elfdemon101 (Administrators) User Rights Management: '''Soldier Elite (Bureaucrat), Elfdemon101 (Administrator) '''Wiki Moderation/Bans: SnowyNix, Shiplord13 (Administrators) Chat Moderation/Bans: All of the above, Cyber-Funk (Rollbacker) 'Help with Tumblr: 'TBA 'Help with Steam: 'Thepenguin9 'Help with Twitter: 'Soldier Elite (Bureaucrat) 'Help with Facebook: 'Cyber-Funk (Rollbacker), ShadowAuraInnes (Administrator) Category:Community Category:Site administration